


A Spot in your Heart

by LuliaRayaGrace



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Brooklyn, M/M, Manhattan, sprace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuliaRayaGrace/pseuds/LuliaRayaGrace
Summary: Race meets Spot





	1. Rain in Brooklyn

"Race get out of bed!" Mush yelled shoving Race out of his bed and onto the floor. Race was lucky that he had the bottom bunk and not the top one. Race slowly sat up on the floor.

"Mush," He whines, "I was sleepin'."

"Well good for you but we have to go sellin'. So get dressed," Mush said. Race got dressed and grabbed his cigar off the dresser that was shared between himself, Mush, Specs, and Blink. He went down the stairs and headed towards the circulation gates. After he got his paper, he sat by Jack as they looked through the paper.

"Anything interesting in there today?" Jack questioned.

"Not really," Race replied standing up.

"You goin' to Brooklyn today?" Jack asked.

"Ya, I'll sell on the way there, then I'm gonna head to the races," Race said. He went to the races every day it was like a tradition.

"Remember to stay away from Spot," Jack warned as Race walked outside of gates. Jack told Race to stay away from Spot ever since he learned where Race disappeared to every day. But truth be told Race had never seen this Spot fellow Jack and all the other newsies constantly warn him about. Race walked across the bridge and on the other side was a newsie from Brooklyn. Race had never talked to him, but he had blonde hair and blue eyes from what he could see. Race waved at him like he does every day, while the boy just glared at him like normal.

Race got to the other side of the bridge and head towards the racetrack where he found his friend, Rails.

"Rails!" Race yelled running over to his friend, "Any good one's today?"

"That there white one ain't goin' too bad," Rails answered. They stayed at the races all day watching the horses run around in circles, eventually, it became dark out so they decided them better head home. When they go to the bridge all of the sudden it started to rain.

"You gonna walk back to Manhattan in this," Rails asked.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" Race answered.

"You could spend the night here in Brooklyn if you wanted?" He offered. Race spending a night in Brooklyn, boy would Jack have something to say about this in the morning.

"Sure, I guess," Race said. Rails lead Race on the pier that the Brooklyn newsie lodge was located on. The boys went up the stairs to a room filled with bunk beds and another set of stairs.

"You can sleep on the top bunk, I'll be right below you if you need anything," Rails said before laying down. Race laid on his bed inspecting everyone in the room when he heard someone come up the stairs. Race watched as a boy came up the stairs, with the help of the moonlight shining through the window Race could see that his hair was blonde. The boy looked directly at Race and that's when he recognized the boy, this was the boy from the bridge. He watched as he went up the next set of stairs and disappeared.


	2. Brick Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race meets Spot

“Race get up,” Rails said quietly while shaking Races shoulder.

“Go away Mush. I’m gonna sleep till the sun goes down,” Race muttered in his sleep rolling over away from Rails who he thought was Mush.

“Race I’m not Mush. You're in Brooklyn remember,” Rails said while Race sat up. All of the Brooklyn newsies were still asleep except for Race and Rails. “You better be heading home before everyone wakes up.”

“See you later, Rails,” Race said before walking down the stairs and out onto the pier. He walked through the streets of Brooklyn before he was shoved into an alley.

“Who are you?” a boy demanded while pinning Race to the brick wall.

“Who are you?” Race asked sarcastically.

“I would answer but you are in my borough,” the boy said.

“Race, Racetrack. I’m from Manhattan,” Race said quickly trying to escape the grip he was trapped in.

“You’re Rail’s friend, correct?” he questioned again.

“Yes i know Rails we hang out at the tracks by sheepshead. Now would you let me go, before Jack tears up Manhattan looking for me,” Race asked.

“Why would Jack tear up the whole city looking for you?”

“Because if anything happened to him, I’m the next to lead. I’m heir to the Manhattan hierarchy. Can I go now?”

“Do you know who I am,” the boy questioned.

“Should I know,” Race asked.

“I thought Jack would have told you about me. I’m the king of Brooklyn, Spot Conlon. And you need to stay out of Brooklyn. You belong in Manhattan,” Spot said releasing Race from the wall, “Now get out of my sight before I decide to soak ya.”

Race ran to Manhattan lodge and into the bunk room “Jack!” Race yelled jumping on Jack who was asleep. Jack pushed Race’s face away from his while sitting up.

“What? Race,” Jack asked rubbing his eyes.

“Guess who I meet this morning!” Race yelled. Slowly everyone in the room was awake and listening to Race.

“Santa Claus,” Mush said from his bed.

“No! Spot Conlon,” Race explained. Jack immediately went into mom mode checking Race for any signs of harm.

“He didn’t hurt you?” Jack asked perplexed.

“No he just told me to stay out of Brooklyn,” Race said walking over to his bed.

“Is Spot going soft?” Crutchie asked.

“What?” Race asked spinning around with a new cigar hanging out of his mouth.

“Spot usually soaks anyone who is in Brooklyn who isn’t Brooklyn. So meaning that yu got out without a scratch on you I would call that a victory.”


End file.
